Don't tell Daryl
by dandelion-daisey
Summary: Riley always had a tough childhood growin' up, and she didn't think it could get any worse. But it did. The dead stopped being dead. so when she finds a safe haven, she didn't think it would come with the two most important people in her life. rated T because it's The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1:the new begining

**So I keep looking for a story like this, so I thought, you know what? I'm gunna write it. Hope it turns out ok.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own the walking dead, sadly.**

 _ **Thoughts are in italics**_

 **RPOV**

 _Just keep running. Don't stop. Just have to find a tree. Fast. The moans are getting closer! Run harder! Faster! I mis- NO! don't think about him! It will only get you killed._

All these thoughts where running through Riley's head, faster than her legs could ever carry her. She finally reached a tree that she could get up and grabbed the branch and swung herself into the tree, climbing up 40 feet or so. She leaned back against the trunk and tried to even out her breath. She had no choice but to jump from tree to tree to escape the moaners, that had assembled in quite a large group considering she had barely been in the tree for more than a few seconds. That's how close she had come to being moaner food. It's a good thing that the woods where like a second home to her, bringing her in and shareing its secrets .she prepared to jump to the tree next to her. "oof," she puffed as her body came into contact with the tree.

 _Only about a LOT of trees left._ She thought sarcastically.

She had been jumping through trees for about an hour, losing the moaners about twenty minutes ago. She had finally reached the end of the trees and almost fell out at what she saw.

 _A prison! With gates! Wait… there isn't any moaners in the lawn and on behind the gates… does that mean…_

She jumped down from her perch, and started limping towards the gates. I didn't want to attract any moaner attention, and this was the best way besides covering myself in guts. I finally reached the gates, and saw a boy about my age. He was walking right by me.

 _Its now or never._ I thought as my hand shot through the wires of the first fence, grabbing a fistful of the boys shirt. He turned quickly and raised his knife, only to bring it back down when he realized I wasn't dead.

"Dad…" he said cautiously.

 _Wow, deep voice.. wait, did I just think that? Get it together, riley!_

A man came walking into the yard, but once he saw me, he started running.

" who is she?"

"how would I know, I didn't ask." The boy replied.

" well, we cant have any more mouths to feed, send her away," the man whispered.

A moan to my left caught my attention. I had to let go of the boys shirt to grab my knife and kill the un dead. _Crebble nibbits!_ I thought as they all turned to me and started their awkward limping.

"this way!" the boy in the sheriffs hat yelled as he started running to the gates. I ran with him, not wanting to die when I was so close to being safe, and took out the moaners in my way. When I got to the gate the boy opened them for me, and I ran in.

"dang it, carl! I said to send her away! Not let her in!" the man yells.

"we couldn't just let her get eaten, she's just a kid! And besides, we could use the manpower anyway. " the boy replies. I just stand there awkwardly, waiting for them to get through their rant.

The boy turns to me and says, "how many walkers have you killed?"im guessing walkers mean moaners. Hmm I like that.

"I ran outta fingers and toes to count 'em on by de end of da first week," I say.

"how many people have you killed?" he asks.

"one," I say simply.

"why?"

"they wanted me dead since day one, so when they finally got de chance, they thought de could get the walkers to get rid of me, but I guess I was smarter than 'em," I say, remembering that day.

"okay, your in, if you want anyway" the boy says, not caring about the mans protests.

"I'm in," I say. There is no way im going back out there.

" okay then, umm… whats your name?" the man asks.

" Riley, Riley Dixon." I say. The two share a look when I tell them my last name, but I don't knpow why.

" I am Rick Grimes, and this is my son, Carl," Rick says.

"lets go meet the others," the man says as he and the boy turn around and head up to the prison. When we walk in everyone stops. I hear a gasp that sounds like I've heard it before.

"…Riley?" I turn to the source of the voice I had only dreamed of hearing again.

"Daryl?" I squeak as we start running towards each other. I practically throw myself in his arms, and he wraps his arms around me, squeezing me tight, like he never intends on letting go, and I think im okay with that.

"Daryl, who is that,?" asks a girl with a hurt expression on her face, and a worried tone. I laugh.

"Daryl, who is _that_? I didn't know that all I had to do was disappear for a couple years and you finally get a girl. Although, you are when of the last guys in the world that aren't some kind of phyco who likes to kill people or already taken," I say as both of their faces turn beet red.

"Umm… Carol, this is my little sis', Riley, Riley, this is Carol," he says, I embarrassed him a whole lot, which doesn't happen very often, so I'm gunna continue.

"… Yer girlfriend?" I say which erects laughs from everyone in the room besides the two who I'm joking about.

"I told you, Riles, she is NOT my girlfrien'!"

I hiss," Ooh, sorry Carol, he didn' put you down very easy, did 'e?" I start laughing.

" I like her, she will add some happiness to this place, I'm Hershel," says an old man, looks like a one legged Santa.

I fake a gasp and turn to Daryl, "Daryl! You liar! Ya told me Santa don't exist!"

This makes everyone go 'oooooo', or 'oh Daryl, you're in trouble'. I turn to everyone and decide to introduce myself," I'm Riley, or as Daryl likes to say, Riles," I say, still laughing about the Santa remark.

I turn and look at Carl, who holds my gaze for about three seconds, before he looks away, becoming red.

 **CPOV**

I was just doing my rounds around the fences, when I feel a small, cold hand grab my arm. I momentarily start freaking out, raising my knife to kill the walker, when my blue-gray eyes clash with the brightest, deepest ocean blue eyes I've ever seen. My arm drops alone with my jaw. _Whoa, she is… adorable!_ I call for my dad, crossing my fingers in hopes that she can be a part of our group, even if she doesn't like me back, as long as I can see her face once a day, I'll be the happiest person in the she says her last name is Dixon, my heart falls. _She's related to Daryl, he'll never let me within 100 miles of this girl._

I was proved right when they run to each other, and he says she is his 'little sis'. That explains the accent.

 **How'd you like it? I don't know if I got the accents right or not, sorry 'bout that. Please r and r ad tell me if you want me to keep going.**

 _ **dandelion-daisey**_


	2. Chapter 2: the hidden feelings

**So I keep looking for a story like this, so I thought, you know what? I'm gunna write it. Hope it turns out ok.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own the walking dead, sadly.**

 _ **Thoughts are in italics**_

* * *

 **RPOV**

Daryl had to go on a run shortly after i arrived, and of course, like all big brothers would, he refused to let me go, so he had Carl take me on the 'grand' tour of the place, and introduce me to our fellow group members. If you ask me, I think Carl was a little _too_ happy to show me around.

"Carl here will take ya on a tour of da place and show ya 'round," Daryl told me, " Carl, ya best take care my sis, ya understan'?"

"Yes sir!" replied Carl, slightly bopping his sheriffs hat up more. _Hmmmm_ _. maybe that's what i ought to call 'im? yes, sheriff indeed._

"So this is my mom, Lori; this is Maggie, she is Hershel's eldest daughter; and this is Glenn, he is the jokester i guess and also Maggie's boyfriend," he says as I go along and give a polite nod to each of them, and I see how Glenn and Maggie's faces turn a deep shade of red. He introduces me to more people along the way, like T-Dog(i have made it my main focus to figure out his real name), and a few of the prisoners, like Axel and Oscar. On the way we also see his dad again, who stops us and tells carl to go find an empty cell to take, or if there is none left(highly unlikely), to see if Beth would share. Lucky me, we found an empty one. I walk in and throw my bag on the ground and sink into the bed with a grateful moan.

"How long have you been out there?" Asks Carl, with a look that makes me think he has real concern for me, even if we just met(also highly unlikely).

"Since it starte', pretty much," I reply, as his eyes grow wide.

"All alone?!" He questions, looking at me as if I've grown two heads.

"...Yeah... Ya got a problem with it, Sheriff?" I ask.

"No, I just... Wait, did you just call me Sheriff?" He asks, his voice dripping with hock.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, come on. Ya wear the hat and ya expec' none to call ya Sheriff? Jeez _Sheriff_ ," I say, rolling my eyes at his ridiculousness.

"Oh... Well... Ummm... If you need anything, I guess, just uh... Come and ask m-anyone! i'm sure they would be more than happy to help ya out..." he trails off. _Hmmm, almost sounded like he was gunna tell me to ask him if I needed something. weird. This boy might be a MAJOR hottie, but he also a MAJOR weirdo, but then again so am I... Wait! Riley, did you just say he was a major hottie?!_

"umm... ok well, I'll, talk to ya later, I guess," i say, trying to not let my blush show, as I turn my head to look down at the bed, as i feel the bed sheets under my rough fingertips. I hear his footsteps finally fade away, and I let out a long, slow breath i hadn't even known I was holding.

 _This Sheriff is gunna be the death of me if I can't get my hormonal teenage crush under control._

* * *

 _ **dandelion-daisey**_

 _ **Please R &R! ;)~**_


End file.
